


[Podfic] Late Show

by sallysparrow017



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Asgardian Liquor, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drunken Shenanigans, Frottage, Lapdance, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of ipoiledi's 'Late Show'</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Rogers,” Bucky says, seriously, “You wouldn’t know how to shake your ass if one of those sweet ladies herself tried to stand you up and teach you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Late Show

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Late Show](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437097) by [ipoiledi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipoiledi/pseuds/ipoiledi). 



Title: Late Show

 

Author: ipoiledi  
Reader: SallySparrow017

Fandom: Captain America (Movies)  
Pairing: James "Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers

 

Length: 00:23:51  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[here!](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Late%20Show.mp3)

 

Songs used are 'No Diggity' by Alice Jemima and 'Sex On The Regular' by Miniature Tigers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to [ipoiledi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ipoiledi/pseuds/ipoiledi) for permission, and to [paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka) for hosting!!


End file.
